Frozen In Fire
by Tesoro's.Engel
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is human but Edward and Bella are still Vampires. The rest of the family isnt included until later. I do NOT own Twilight I do own the events.
1. Part 1

No Title*

"Bella, I need to do this alone." Edward murmured to me in his honey sweet voice. He stood holding me in the middle of the living room of our cottage, then let me go and walked to the front door.

I blocked him of his path to the door. "Please, take me with you." I looked into his eyes, pleadingly.

"I can't take you with me." He explained in the same low voice as before.

"Why can't you take me with you?" I asked as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I can't loose you, not again." He explained once more, removing my hands from his shoulders. He placed a pale hand on the door knob and turned it to the left. I placed my left hand on top of his causing him to stop the action.

"I can't loose you either." I whispered in his ear. How could he think I didn't want to loose him either by just waltzing out and fighting?

"Then don't stay for me, stay and protect our daughter." I remembered our Renesmee in the other room, peacefully asleep. Edward was a wonderful husband and father; he didn't want either of us getting hurt. Understanding his loving concern for our safety, I nodded hesitantly.

"You're right; I'll stay and protect her. But," I placed my right hand on his cheek, caressing it. "You be careful, alright?" I advised him delicately but seriously. He smiled and took me into his strong arms and whispered, "I promise." He kissed me and was gone in an instant.

I walked into Renesmee's room and sat in the rocking chair across from her bed, where she lay sweetly dreaming. How I loved the angle I watched before me. She has been through so much these past few months. An old friend of Edward's, Al Coda, has returned for his revenge on us. We never fully understood why he wanted revenge on any of us. Insanity was the solution to the confusing vampire named Al Coda.

I heard the front door slam, and eerie footsteps get closer to the room I was in. I closed the door and locked it, then took Renesmee into my arms and held her against my chest protectively.

There was a low rasp against the door.

"Who is there?" I spoke loud enough so the person would hear, but quiet enough not to wake my sleeping daughter.

"Al Coda." My eyes widened as I heard the familiar ear piercing squeal that got higher and higher pitch with every passing second. I thought on my feet and jumped out the open window, ran and jumped into a fairly tall tree in a fetal attempt to protect my daughter.

I heard the door being blown off its hinges and glass braking onto the floor. Then, I listened to Al Coda's raspy breathe as he searched the room for us. Al Coda is blind and has always been so. As he searched the room, he became angered that he didn't find us. I heard more glass break and Renesmee's dresser being knocked over.

After I heard Al Coda stop, I made a run for it.

As I ran I started to think about why he was here. Not knowing where I would end up, I just kept running for the sake of our lives. I heard his slow unnatural movements behind me; I swerved through the trees to try to confuse him. As I swerved I jumped into trees and back down again just to get him off of our trail; it seemed to be working.

I had reached Down Town Hillsboro. Renesmee was still sleeping as I walked into the Starbucks on the corner of Main Street. I sat down in one of the oversized dark cobalt blue chairs by the back entrance of the shop. As I dug out my cell phone Renesmee started to stir awake. I held the cell phone in my hand and waited for her to be fully awake.

"Mommy?" She asked in her chime like voice.

"Hey sleepy head, did you sleep well?" I asked as I removed a few strands of hair from her face.

"No, I had a nightmare."

"What was it about, sweetheart?" My brow furrowed. Renesmee had been having nightmares for the past week; therefore her sleeping had increased and lost its normal pattern.

"A man, coming to get you, and me; and Daddy wasn't there to help us." She explained softly as I wondered why her past nightmares were always pertaining to the situation at hand. She rested her head on my chest as I dialed Edward's number then pressing the phone to my ear.

"Who are you calling?" She asked me as she rubbed her left eye.

"I'm calling Daddy." I told her as I tried his number again. That was very odd of him; he usually answered on the first ring.

"Can I talk to Daddy?" She asked me excitedly.

"I can't get a hold of Daddy apparently. I'm sorry." I told her as I shoved the phone back into my jacket pocket.

"Awww, I miss Daddy." She told me as she placed her head back onto my chest.

"I do too sweetheart, I do too." I confessed as I stroked her hair. The Starbucks we were in began to get a little less busy. My mind was racing with the thought of Al Coda chasing after my daughter and me. I looked out the massive window and searched the trees and various shrubs across the street. I saw a dark cloaked figure in the distance closing the space between itself and the Starbucks; Al Coda had found us.

I held Renesmee in my arms and rose from my seat heading out the door.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Renesmee asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Away from here." I replied as I looked around franticly for a sensible exit, a place to escape.

I crossed the street and kept walking forward, holding Renesmee close and protectively.

"Mommy a man is fallowing us; the man from my nightmare!" She squealed gripping to me tighter.

I looked back and gasped; she was right. Al Coda was closer than I thought, getting closer to us. I began to jog at a human pace to the Max Transit station across from the post office. I walked onto the plat form and waited for the next train to appear and take us away from Downtown Hillsboro, away from Al Coda.

Finally, after two and a half minutes the train appeared with an ear piercing scream from its horn. I boarded the train as many other humans did and watched as Al Coda came down the stairs trying to find me and my daughter again.

"Come on, come on." I whispered impatiently watching Al Coda's every move with worry for Renesmee. At last the train doors closed and we began our decent to Downtown Portland. I sighed and leaned back in my seat closing my eyes.

Our train ride was quite peaceful. Even though the ride is about an hour and a half long, we sat peacefully as the train carried us far away from Al Coda. Renesmee yawned and blinked sleepily. I smiled at her and laid her down on my chest as she drifted off to sleep. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes as well thinking of Edward. I stroked Renesmee's hair and hummed my lullaby as Edward did for me when I was human. I did this regularly to make her fall asleep and dream of pleasant things. It seemed to work quite effectively.

My eyes opened as the train came to an abrupt halt. The passengers clambered off the train onto the stop at Beaverton. A few new passengers came onto the train and didn't come near me and my daughter. The next half hour was very still, only a few people started a casual conversation about simple things like, the weather and the economy, and complained about how gas prices continued to rise and fall.

The train arrived in Downtown Portland at the Pioneer Courthouse Square Transit station. I lifted Renesmee effortlessly and carried her off the train. The train left the station as I walked across the square to sit on the brick ledge forming as a staircase up onto another street.

Before I sat down I dug out the cell phone again and dialed Edward's number. Sitting down on the hard brick ledge I placed Renesmee into my crossed legs and listed to the ringing drone on the other end of the line.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice sent relief through my entire body.

"Yes, but Al Coda, he's fallowing Renesmee and I." I explained what had happened at the cottage up to the point where I had called him from where I currently was sitting.

"Where are you now?" He asked, in a concerned tone of voice.

"Pioneer Courthouse Square." I replied looking to my left watching for Al Coda.

"Alright, I'm up in Canada right now, keep Renesmee and yourself safe in any way you have too. I'll be in Portland in less than five minutes."

"We love you." I told him.

I heard the smile in his voice as he spoke again. "I love you both more than anything in the world. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I closed the phone and put it into my jacket pocket. Renesmee shivered in my lap, goose bumps rising on her arms. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my sleeping daughter careful not to wake her from her sleep. I settled her down into my lap again and looked up for a split second. Then I stared out into the square a head of me, seeing the recognizable dark figure in the distance.

Al Coda had found us again.

He began to walk toward us rapidly. I picked up Renesmee and started to walk away from the square. I heard Al Coda's shallow foot steps behind us as I walked as fast as a normal human would.

"Mommy, where are we?" Renesmee asked waking up from her nap.

"We're not on the train dear, that's all I can tell you, ok? You have to trust Mommy, can you do that?" I asked her looking around and behind me. I took a left and walked down Hawthorne Street.

"Okay Mommy, I trust you." She replied. This was good, I had her trust.

"Honey, get onto my back and hang on tight." I insisted as I took a right down a different side of Hawthorne Street. I put my leather jacket on then slung Renesmee onto my back. She held on as tight as I told her to and didn't release her grip. I turned around to see Al Coda closer than I expected. I began to walk at a little faster pace than a normal human would.

After about three minutes of walking and turning down different streets; I turned around and saw that Al Coda was no where to be seen. The street I had turned down was empty and covered in orange and brown leaves, the trees making the illusion of a dome; the buildings seemed to be abandoned. I heard soft ghostly whips of air, and a soft noise that sounded like whispering. I turned in every direction I heard the noises come from.

"Bella," I jumped into the air and landed, my front facing the voice, fifteen feet away from…

Edward. I placed my hand over my chest and took Renesmee in my arms and held her close, running toward Edward. He ran to me and embraced us both in his strong arms. He kissed me then Renesmee's forehead.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked me as we walked back to the Pioneer Courthouse Square station and waited for the train. We sat down on a bench on the sidewalk next to the tracks.

"I'm alright, Renesmee's alright; I'm just so happy to see you!" I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm snaked around my waist.

"As I am to see and hold you, love." Edward whispered before kissing my forehead. I held Renesmee against me as we boarded the train to come home. Edward sat down and motioned for me to sit in his lap. He has always been so sweet in that sense. I smiled at him and took my place in his lap. Renesmee had fallen asleep within two minutes of the train ride home. I smiled to myself and kissed the top of her head. Edward wrapped his arms around us cradling us to his chest and kissed my temple.

The train carried us on hopefully taking us away from Al Coda forever.

Part 2*

We returned to Hillsboro about two hours after we boarded the second train. Edward and I entered our cottage with Renesmee against my chest.

"He blew the door off its hinges." I told Edward as I fallowed him into Renesmee's room to check the damage.


	2. Part 2

Part 2*

We returned to Hillsboro about two hours after we boarded the second train. Edward and I entered our cottage with Renesmee against my chest.

"He blew the door off its hinges." I told Edward as I fallowed him into Renesmee's room to check the damage.

We approached her door way and slowed down to see that the gold hinges had warped and stretched to curl into Renesmee's room. Edward ran his first and second finger across the top hinge. I stared at the warped hinges in horror. If I hadn't gotten Renesmee out of the way in time, she could've died. I shook the thought away as we entered the room a bit further. There was broken glass all over the floor and the mahogany dresser drawers blown across the room. Pieces of the lighter mahogany rocking chair were sitting on disturbed shelves. All Renesmee's clothes were strewn across the room; some torn and others burned. It looked like a tornado had smeared disaster across only Renesmee's bedroom.

I sighed looking around at the destroyed room. Seeing all the broken picture frames of Charlie, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Renee, Jacob, and Edward and I, made me thankful I had gotten her out of here in time. I held Renesmee tight and kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth slowly.

Edward sighed and turned to face me. I looked up at him with worry in my eyes, as I stroked Renesmee's hair and continued to rock her back and forth.

He took me and Renesmee into his strong arms once more and held us tight.

"Everything's going to be alright love I promise you." He whispered in my ear.

Edward was right; everything was going to be ok, one way or another. Renesmee was going to be safe along with our family; and I believed that. My thoughts wandered for a minute and I thought of our life if everything wasn't going to be alright. Shuddering away the thought, I looked up at Edward.

"What are we going to do?" I asked not bothering to hide the fear in my voice.

"Renesmee will sleep in our room, and we'll get the room cleaned up. If Al Coda comes back then you'll take her and run to our meadow. If the time comes I'll think of some way to keep you and our daughter safe." He explained seeming quite confident that this on-the-spot plan would work. Not that any of Edward's other plans haven't worked before; he always had something up his sleeve.

Renesmee hadn't woken yet so I decided to lay her down in our bedroom. I locked the windows and shut the curtains before hesitantly leaving the room. Why did Al Coda have to come back and wreak havoc on our innocent family? Millions of things were running through my mind as I paced in the living room. Memories of back when I was human; our wedding day, the first time I held Renesmee, seeing her walk, hearing her talk, feeding her, watching Edward play with her, laughing when she would put together ridicules outfits with Alice. All these memories playing back in my head like a vivid slide show.

Edward was in Renesmee's room clearing out most of the discarded wood and glass. I went in and started to help by taking down the burned and torn clothes. We didn't speak through most of this time; I guess there were millions of things running through Edward's head as well as mine.

"Why did he have to come back?" I whispered as I picked up a shattered family photo from the floor. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulder's as he spoke to me.

"He wants revenge love; he's like James he's a tracker in a way that most of us don't understand. Even if I turned you that doesn't mean that he won't stop." He whispered as I stared at the picture trying to make sense of this entire situation.

I took the picture out of the frame and put the frame into a pile of glass in the far left corner.

"Bella," I looked over at Edward. "What are you thinking?" Ah, the infamous question.

"I'm thinking about how we'll survive this nightmare; and how much Renesmee is suffering from the things she doesn't understand about this." I confessed.

Edward held me close in his arms. "Love, everything is going to be alright; I promise." He whispered into my ear. I needed to be strong and believe in the words escaping Edward's perfect lips. I needed to be strong for my husband and my daughter; they needed me. I sucked in a deep breath and composed myself for a minute.

"Everything will be alright." I repeated to him. I heard the smile in his voice as he spoke again.

"That's my girl; I love you more than my own existence." He whispered again, and then he kissed me.

We pulled away when we heard the front door slam. I ran at inhuman speed, got Renesmee and returned to Edward. He held us tight against him as footsteps sound through the house getting closer to us. Then Al Coda appeared in the door way, taking a deep breath in through his nose then letting it out in a big huff. Al Coda chuckled and took a step into the room.

"Do you like what I've done to the room?" He joked in his dark voice. Edward suppressed a growl, his chest vibrating against my shoulder.

"Now, now Edward mustn't get too angered here." Al Coda told Edward with a hint of amusement in his voice. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and tugged me backward; then handed me a folded piece of paper. I slipped it into my back pocket being as quietly as I could, my eyes never leaving Al Coda.

"Love, I want you to run to the address on that paper and don't leave until I come and get you." Edward whispered into my ear. I looked at him with sorrow and worry in my eyes; I didn't want to leave him.

"Go," He whispered. I held Renesmee to me, jumped out the window, and ran to the middle of the forest.

I took out the peace of paper from my pocket, it was written in Edward's delicate hand.

109436 Meadow Drive

I put the paper back into my pocket and began to run to this destination. For some reason, I had a feeling I knew where it was. Renesmee woke up 2 minutes before we arrived at 109436 Meadow Drive. I turned down an abandoned street that looked more like a wide alley way on Halloween than a home town street.

"109432, 1094333," I mumbled aloud to myself. "109436." I walked up the walk-way to the house and opened the creaky pale, faded blue door. I stepped into the house and set Renesmee on her feet. She ran into a different room to explore the house.

I slowly walked into the living room, hearing the floor creak every time I took a step. There was a dusty navy blue couch facing a dead fire place on the Far East wall. The couch had two side tables on either side of it; the table on the left had a cracked grayish looking vase on top of it with a dead black cal-lily draped across the side of it. I wiped off some of the dust encrusting the entire vase to see that the vase itself was a canary yellow.

I stepped in front of the mantle above the dormant fire place to examine a picture perched lightly on top of it. I picked up the picture frame to get a closer look at the picture inside it. Peering into the frame to see the picture, I recognized a familiar face and a very familiar grin. The recognizable face was Edward's, this must've been his house when he was human before he was dieing of Spanish Influenza back in 1919.

I stared at his glorious human face and his amazing crooked grin. Taking in every feature of my husband I remembered Renesmee. I looked up and listened for a minute. I heard quiet thumping and soft scraping across the floor in another room of the house. I placed the picture frame back in its rightful place and walked to where I heard the noises. As I approached the door I examined the lettering carved into the gray-ish cherry wood.

Juliana Pattinson

I ran my fingers lazily across the dusty letters and then turned my attention to Renesmee. She was looking through a stack of old pictures, sitting cross legged on the floor next to a grimy, black, wrought iron bed frame. I knelt down next to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Where did you find these pictures honey?" I asked taking a stack from the opened box on the floor.

"In dis closet; dere are some moe in dere I think." She told me still looking through the pictures she had in her hands. I softly ruffled her hair and took a seat across from her taking a stack of pictures in my hands.

As I flipped through the pictures, I noticed that the little boy – Edward – had an even sadder look on his face with every passing picture. More scrapes and bruises on his shoulders, cheeks, and ears as well; flipping to one black and white picture of a women and a man, most likely Edward's parents. Juliana looked miserable, and just as beaten and worn out as Edward. The man, Timothy, stood behind Juliana with a dark gleam in his eyes. I grimaced as I turned back to the picture I started with; and I put them back into the box.

"Renesmee?" I asked turning to her.

"Yes, Mommy?" She replied handing me her stack of pictures. I placed them in the same box, put the box in the closet and sat next to my daughter.

"What did you see in those pictures?" I asked propping up one knee, then resting my forearm on top it.

She grew thoughtful for a second, tapping her chin with her tiny finger. "I saw a wittle boy who looked kinna like Daddy; the wittle boy was very sad and looked like he had fallwen down and gotten scwapes and bwuises." She explained her facial features growing sad and more thoughtful.

"Did you see any grown ups in those pictures?" I asked; my brow furrowing.

"No; just a wittle boy; He looked like he was ma age. Do you think I could meet him, and make him feel bettew?" She asked hopefully, folding her tiny hands together.

I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "I'm not sure if you can meet this little boy; but he would've loved to meet you I'm sure of that." She smiled at me and got to her feet. I did as well and swept her effortlessly into my arms. We left Juliana's room and returned back into the living room; I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Edward," I whispered. He lifted his head up to look me in the eyes. He was leaning against the door frame his arms folded over his chest.

"Daddy!" Renesmee squealed. I set her down my eyes never leaving Edward's. He swept her into his arms and kissed her forehead _his_ eyes never leaving mine. My hands folded behind my back and I looked at the floor.

"We'll talk at home." Edward whispered low enough so only I would hear. My eyes met his once more and I nodded once.

"Yes we will," I whispered back in the same low voice.

Edward motioned for me to walk out the door; I walked past him as Renesmee fell asleep against him. Edward closed the door and snaked his free arm around my waist as we walked. He handed Renesmee over to me; I took her in my arms and we ran back to the Cullen house.


	3. Part 3

Part 3*

We arrived at the Cullen house and gave them a run down of what had happened today. Alice said that she would've told us if she could've seen what was going to happen. Al Coda can block any power he wants to with a certain change of mind. Edward spoke to the boys and Carlisle about something, but I didn't quite hear what it was. Rosalie told us that we needed to be on our guard if we leave our houses. The girls agreed to do what Rosalie said and to protect the boys if their guard was down; which we didn't find likely because they all were very protective of us.

Carlisle and Esme thanked us for coming over and telling them what was happening. After promising to come and visit sometime next week and to tell them if anything else were to happen, I had Alice and Rosalie baby-sit Renesmee. They gladly accepted and vowed to keep her safe.

Edward and I said our goodbyes and walked back to our cottage. The first quarter of our journey was quiet. Trees and bushes rustled as the wind caressed their green leaves. Edward's hand intertwined with mine as we came to the half way mark to the cottage. Moving closer to Edward, I began to think about our time back in the Pattinson house. Also, I wondered why Edward had never told me much about his human life. We never talked about our human lives with all the hectic events going on first hand. But, then again, I didn't know much at all about his human life.

We stepped into the cottage at last and sat on the couch in the living room.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward.

"My mother, and my father," He answered not looking into my eyes. He looked down at our still intertwined hands and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Tell me about them," I said gently, not wanting to sound pushy.

He smiled and laughed once. "My mother was a beautiful, caring woman. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. She wanted the best for the two of us, and after my father died, she began to see another man." He stopped taking a deep breathe. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, and saw him smile again. He looked into my eyes and mouthed a 'thank you'. I smiled at him in return.

"This man, Timothy, wasn't the best stepfather or the best husband. He never really showed us that he cared about us, but my mother loved him anyway. So by extension, I loved him like a father. I began to truly like him, but then he started becoming…" His voice trailed off and his face grew thoughtful, and dazed. I leaned over and kissed his cheek again, then whispered in his ear,

"I'm here, you can tell me anything; but if you're not ready, I understand." And leaned back so I could look into his eyes.

He looked into my eyes and released my hands. He took me in his arms and held my back against his chest.

"Timothy, he became very violent towards my mother. One day, at breakfast, he and my mother began to fight about take home pay. I started to become angry because he was yelling at my mother in that way. Then he slapped her across the face; she fell to the floor, I stood up and got in front of her, trying to protect her in any way I could. Timothy just laughed at me and slapped me as well. My mother got to her feet but Timothy grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into their room.

"I waited and waited and waited. Neither my mother nor Timothy came back around the corner from the hall way. After about two hours I went into their room and found my mother dead on the floor, blood streaming out of a gash in her right side. I cried over her then after a while I decided to leave her alone. The window had been smashed open; Timothy had escaped into the streets. What was I to do? I was only 9 years old at the time and had no weapon skill or tracking ability. So I walked in the streets for what seemed like days.

"I curled up on the street corner and cried over my mother again, remembering all the wonderful things she'd done for me. I heard footsteps coming closer to me; a woman looked down at me and asked me if I had a mother. I said no; she smiled and offered me her hand. I took it and walked back to her house with her. She's been my mother ever since." Edward finished. I pulled away from him a bit and looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me; the woman was Esme.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Edward. I can't even imagine what I would've done if I'd lost my mother at that age." I whispered hugging my husband close. He chuckled lightly and hugged me back.

"It's alright; it feels good to get it out and tell someone. Thank you so much for listening to me, love. Thank you so much," He whispered hugging me tighter against him.

"I love you, and I want to know everything about you. Happy times, scary times everything; I will listen if you're ready to tell me." I whispered back.

"I want to tell you everything," He murmured.

"But you're not ready, and I understand that; I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring you to tell me anything you don't want to."

The room was silent for a moment as we held each other.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said before kissing my neck then hugging me once more.

"I love you, Edward." I murmured in reply, sincerity and truth dripping off my words into the warm air. We broke from our embrace and laid in each others arms, talking about whatever we could think of. After about an hour it had gotten dark, so we decided to go back to the Cullen house for Renesmee. As we walked back through the forest we heard a murderous scream come from the Cullen home. Edward and I looked at each other and ran at immortal speed and burst through the door.

We couldn't believe what we saw before us.

Emmett was in a Hannah Montana costume posing and twirling the blonde hair from his wig. Edward and I walked in slowly and smiled at the scene. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee were all screaming with laughter. Emmett walked over to us, stumbling a bit in his high heels and tight squinted skirt and put his arms around us.

"Here are my two biggest fans in the biggest entire world!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs in a valley girl accent. Everyone laughed harder at the terrible impression.

"Hey I'm Hannah Montana and I can't sing or dance but I enjoy looking like a slut all the time so it doesn't matter what you think!" He said in the same accent, putting one hand on his hip and twirling his hair again.

"Emmett, take off the heel's before you hurt yourself!" Alice yelled, trying to breathe from laughing so hard. Edward and I were still chuckling to ourselves as we took a seat on the couch. Renesmee climbed into my lap and kissed my and Edward's cheek. I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine!" Emmett groaned as he took off the heels.

"You might want to take off the entire outfit while you're at it." Jasper told him with a light chuckle. Emmett rolled his eyes, huffed, and flipped his hair and went upstairs to take off the outfit.

"What brings you guys back to the Cullen house?" Rosalie asked settling back into the loveseat.

"We came back to pick up Renesmee. It's time for her to go to bed." Edward replied.

"But Daddy, I'm not tired." Renesmee argued as her eye lids drooped, she yawned and lay down against my chest. Everyone said goodbye and we left as we had before back to the cottage. Edward carried Renesmee home placing a few kisses on her forehead now and then. I smiled at them, my husband and my daughter.

We were a good family surrounded by the people who love us most. And whatever is thrown our way, we'll find a way to get through it all, one way or another.

End


End file.
